


Una palabra: Amor

by Senorialeternit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, Tonto y dulce
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senorialeternit/pseuds/Senorialeternit
Summary: Frases a partir de una palabra.Solo sentimientos bonitos.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Primavera:**

Dean sabe que la estación preferida de Cas es la primavera. Así que cada 21 de Septiembre, Cas es despertado con un desayuno en la cama y un gran ramo de Liliums y Gladiolos como regalo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladiolo simboliza la fuerza de carácter, la fidelidad y el honor. La flor del gladiolo significa recuerdo.  
> Liliums o lirio relacionado con el corazón y el amor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cuento:**

¡Escándalo Real! El príncipe Dean, sucesor al trono, anunció su boda con un plebeyo del pueblo. ¡Un panadero de nombre Castiel!

El encabezado del periódico cita: _Me enamoré de su honestidad... ¡Y de su fantástico pan de miel!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Pizza:**

Viernes por la noche, Cas pidió unas pizzas para la cena. Cuando Dean abrió la caja su cara se contrajó en una expresión de puro horror. Cas se encogió de hombros y agarró una abundante porción de pizza con piña

 _Mmm... ¡Manjar de los dioses!,_ murmuró delante de su esposo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Costumbres:**

Cas es fiel al té de las cinco, pero Dean prefiere el café. Sin embargo, Cas tiene métodos de persuasión para que Dean lo acompañe: _tarta de pecan, tarta de cereza, tarta de manzana y una porción de pastel (para asegurarse)._


	5. Chapter 5

**Picnic:**

Disfrutando de un día cálido, Dean piensa que el cambio de estación lo esta volviendo loco... porque cree que la corona de flores que tiene Cas en su cabeza lo hace ver _muy_ caliente.


	6. Chapter 6

**Verano:**

Dean tragó saliva y gotas de sudor caían por su rostro. Cas lo apuntaba con una pistola.

 _"Oh, vamos, Babe... Ambos sabemos que no puedes hacerlo",_ dijo en un tono desafiante pero que en el fondo temblaba de los nervios.

_**¡¡¡BANG!!!** _

Un chorro de agua salió disparado y fue directo a su cara.

Cas le sonrió.

Las pistolas de agua son siempre necesarias con este maldito calor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hielo:**

Un cubito de hielo deslizándose por su piel. Muchas sensaciones que Dean puede sentir en su cuerpo. Cas le sonríe y sigue jugando con él.

Dean está pensando que podría acostumbrarse a todo esto.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 elementos.  
> Dean es...

**Fuego:**

Reflejo de su determinación que todavía lo mantiene en pie.

**Agua:**

Por todas las lágrimas derramadas y por aquellas que no se ven a simple vista pero que se _sienten._

**Aire:**

No es de aquí... no es de allá. Es un ave de paso. Su lugar no es físico, sino con las personas que ama y admira.

**Tierra:**

Es acerca de su esencia y lo que es parte de él. Un origen que no termina con la sangre, pero que tampoco inicia con ella. Es haber encontrado amigos... aliados... _a Cas._


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 elementos.  
> Cas es...

**Fuego:**

Ave Fénix que siempre resurge. Una grieta en su chasis. Una chispa en su interior que lo impulsa a dudar... a sentir y elegir.

**Agua:**

Dual. Siempre luchando contra la corriente. Es una fuerza imparable que conduce su existencia.

**Aire:**

Volar con sus alas. _Sentir_ el movimiento de su vieja gabardina, o la brisa en su rostro de un nuevo día por venir. Aire de percibir el mundo con libertad y renovadas esperanzas.

**Tierra:**

Es su humanidad. Es la sensación de pertenencia y cambio.

_Es Dean._


	10. Chapter 10

**Invierno:**

Dean se puso cómodo en el sófa y se acurrucó entre los brazos de Cas. A Dean no le molesta ser la cuchara pequeña en ciertas ocasiones. Sentir el abrazo cálido de Cas era una de las mejores cosas que podía pedir.


	11. Chapter 11

**Mínima:**

Domingo por la mañana. Cero grados centígrados. Dean caminó unos pasos hasta la sala de estar y le hizo señas a Cas para correr las mantas que los abrigaba. Dean le tendió la humeante taza con un guiño y Cas se lo agradeció con un beso en la frente. Pero Dean resopló y lo miró desafiante, pidiendo más. Cas se rió y se inclinó para saborear los carnosos labios de Dean en un beso descuidado y ardiente.


End file.
